<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you love me? by ancientdemondragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815116">Do you love me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientdemondragon/pseuds/ancientdemondragon'>ancientdemondragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientdemondragon/pseuds/ancientdemondragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after his breakup with Kim, Ron decides to go on a magical hunt!</p><p>New York City, bright lights, people from all over the world. He just wants to find that boy he turned away!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Long/Ron Stoppable, Jim possible/tim possible/original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Jake long or Ron stoppable. I own Draco though as he is my oc Here's the first chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:00</p><p>(Jake's POV)</p><p>Jake was walking down the street thinking about his past and then his mind wandered to Ron and he thought 'I wish he hadn't turned me away; I wonder what he's doing now?'</p><p>(Ron's POV)</p><p>Ron unlocked the door to his house and called "mom I'm home" Mrs. Stoppable called back "how was your day sweetheart?" "Not good" Ron said "what happened sweetheart?" Mrs. Stoppable said. "Kim broke with me today" he said</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart" Mrs. Stoppable said. "Why did she do that sweetheart?" Mrs. Stoppable asked. Ron said "she said it was because I couldn't satisfy her." "Oh I'm sorry she said that sweetheart" Mrs. Stoppable said. "Thanks mom" Ron said. "I think I need to take some time to myself so I'm going to New York" Ron said</p><p>"Alright sweetheart" said Mrs. Stoppable.</p><p>(Jake's POV)</p><p>Jake enters his dorm room and says "Draco I'm home" Draco says "welcome back Jake, been thinking about Ron again huh?" Jake says "yeah, I wish he hadn't turned me away"</p><p>Then Draco says "give him some time and then maybe he'll come back" "oh by the way your grandpa came by" Draco said. Jake said "oh really, for what?" Draco said "the council wants to know when you will be choosing a mate" Jake said "I don't know maybe Ron will come back and I hope he does" Draco said "Oh don't forget you also have dragon training today" Jake said as he facepalmed "I totally forgot about that" Draco said "I know that's why I reminded you besides I need time for me and my mates to mate" Jake said "mates? Who're your mates?" Draco said "Kim Possible's twin brothers Jim and Tim Possible" Jake asks "aren't they 13?" Draco answers "yea but you know I like them young" Jake says"that's true, you do like them young," then he asks "when are they coming?" and Draco answers "in an hour, so get a shower and get ready for your training" "ok I will and thanks for reminding me" Jake said. Draco says "your welcome because when you come out I got to go in and take mine and get ready for my mates." "Ok I'm going to get in the shower now" Jake said. "Ok Jake I'll be out here "Draco said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The address in the chapter doesn't exist outside of the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jake's POV)</p><p>I went to dragon training which was productive but was uneventful. When I returned to my dorm room, my roommate Draco and his two mates Jim &amp; Tim Possible was on the couch shirtless. I said "hi guys I'm home." Draco said "welcome back, how was dragon training?" and I said "productive but boring, and do your boyfriends know what we are?" Draco said "of course they do." I said "oh ok" and then i said "hi Jim, hi Tim, how are you guys?" Jim answered "I'm fine Jake thanks for asking" then Tim answered "I'm great Jake thanks for asking!" I said "glad to hear it" Draco said "there's some pizza in the microwave for you." I said "thanks draco" and I asked the twins "how do you guys like Draco? Isn't he sweet?" and they answered in unison "Yea and sexy too!" then Tim said "I like that we have someone of our own although it can be a little complicated to which one of us gets him first but at least we know that we both will get a ride on him at least once." And I said "Wow just straight up honest about that I'm glad" Draco said "and I wouldn't have them any other way"</p><p>I said "I agree I just wish Ron hadn't turned me away." Then Jim said "Kim just broke up with him yesterday" "really?" I said.</p><p>"Yea really" Tim said. "Jake you might have a chance to get him back" Draco said. I said "how?" Tim said "because he left last night to come here to New York."</p><p>(Ron's POV)</p><p>I was sitting in my hotel room wondering if Jake still lived in New York or not. Then my phone started to ring and I checked the screen and saw that it was Jim possible and I said "hi Jim what's up?" and Jim answered "how much would you like to know</p><p>That an old flame of yours is looking for you?" and then I said "depends on who it is" then Jim answered "it's Jake" and I said "he's looking for me?" "Yea" Jim said. "Ok when can I meet him?" I asked. "How about now." Jim replied. "I'm sending you the address in a text message." Jim said. I checked my text messages and saw it say "12 campus way New York City, New York, 10003" (1) I said to Jim "ok I'm on my way." 20 minutes later I pull up at 12 campus way and knock on the door and someone opens the door and says "hi Ron come on in Jake's in the bathroom, have a seat." So I went in to wait for Jake to come out and then Draco asked "do you want another chance with Jake?" and I said "yea I do" and then Jake came out of the bathroom with just his pants on and then look over at me and asked "Ron is that you?" and I answered "yea Jake it's me." Then he ran over and hugs me grinning and said "I missed you so much and I looked for you after you left but found nothing" then he said "I wouldn't have known that you were even in New York City if the twins hadn't told me that you were here" I looked over and there was the twins and asked "what are you guys doing here?" and Tim said "visiting our boyfriend" "who's your boyfriend?" I asked and Draco answered "I am" "wow" I said and then asked "does Kim or your parents know that you guys are dating a 19 yr old?" and they said in unison "yes they do" "and they're ok with it?" I asked and Jim answered "not at first but then when they met Draco and saw that he made us happy they gave us their blessing." Ok just wanted to make sure" I said. Then Draco said to Jake "Jake isn't there something you would like to say to Ron." And Jake said "oh yea" and then got down on one knee and asked me "Ron Stoppable will you honor me by becoming my mate?" then I answered "yes Jake I will be your mate" as the tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks. Then he said "thank you Ron you made me the happiest dragon boy ever!" then he kissed me and I started feeling cold as he heated up then he looked at me and said "Ron what is happening to you?" and I said "I don't know." Then Draco said "Jake it looks like Ron is a werewolf and can use ice." Then I felt pain as my body shifted and grew fur and my bones moved and shifted around and I howled when it finished and I stood a blond wolf with ice blue eyes and looked at Jake and said "why did I change?" and Jake said "I don't know" and then asked Draco "do you know why he changed?" "Well" Draco said "it look as if when you kissed him a dormant gene activated." Then Draco asked me "is there anyone in your family who was a werewolf?" and I answered "only my greatgrandfather Lucius Stoppable" "oh really" Draco said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(draco's pov)</p><p>Ron said "yea my great-grandfather got bitten by a wolf in 1650 a.d. my great-grandmother found out that he was a werewolf. so my great-grandmother decided to tell my great-grandfather that she loved him in spite of being a werewolf and my great-grandfather was overjoyed when he heard it so they decided to start a family. my family always knew that someone would get his the werewolf gene" then Jake said "wow Ron i didn't know that about your family" Ron said "yea not many people know that about my family heck not even Kim knew it" then i said "well you are going to need training to control your wolf powers" Jake asked "who can train Ron?" i said "i can but only if he agrees" Ron said "sure i would like that Draco" then i said "ok,we start tomorrow"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n 2 things 1) i'm sorry that it's short 2)i have been caught up in family stuff and i have been very busy lately so please understand and i will try to have the next chapter out soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ron's P.O.V)</p><p>I'm glad that Jake asked me to be his mate. I'm happy that we are back together, I missed him so much after I left new york city last time but I'm back now and I intend on staying in new york city. I wish that I hadn't left him in the first place but that's in the past so now I will deal with the present. Well I must get to werewolf training.</p><p>(normal P.O.V)</p><p>(at werewolf training in the park)</p><p>Draco says to Ron:"this is our first day of training. We will be focusing first on your transformation from human to werewolf and back again then after that we will focus on your powers.</p><p>Then Ron says "ok that's fine,when we get started?</p><p>Draco then says"we will start now. So let me see you transform to your werewolf form. To transform picture yourself changing into a werewolf, feel the change from head to toe happening. Feel your nails grow sharper and your hands grow fur whatever color your fur is,feel your chest expand and contract and shift around as you grow fur all over your body,feel your bones shift and reform,feel your ears point and move to the top of your head, feel your eyes change color from blue to ice blue, now I know that its painful to transform for the first few times but it will get better as you practice transforming</p><p>as Draco says this Ron does as he instructs and begins the change,first he feels his nails grow sharper and his hands grow blonde fur then he feels his chest expand and contract and shift around and he grows blonde fur all over his body bit by bit,then feels his bones shift and reform,feels his ears point and move to the top of his head,feels his eyes change from blue to ice blue ,then when he is done transforming he stands at 6'4" with blonde fur muscled like a bodybuilder and the strength to match. Then Draco says to Ron "ok that's enough for today go ahead and transform back." then Ron says to Draco after transforming back "ok" then Draco says "go on back to our room I bet Jake is waiting for you." then Ron goes back to Draco and Jake's dorm room and knocks then waits for Jake to answer.</p><p>(Jake's P.O.V.)</p><p>I am in my room laying down after coming home from class I hope everything is going fine at werewolf training well i'm hungry I wonder what I should get to eat hmmm I know i'll make some pizza rolls. I go into the the kitchen and open the freezer to get the pizza rolls and pop then in the microwave. Then I hear a knock at the door and I go to see who it is and when I open the door I see Ron there . I say "hi babe how was werewolf training ?" Ron says to me"it went great hon,I was able to fully transform at will on my first try" "That's great babe,i'm proud of you"i say to him then I kiss him gently on the lips and say to him "i just put some pizza rolls in the microwave do you want some?" and then he replies "sure hun i'd love some" "ok babe they'll be ready soon, what do you want to drink with them?" I say to my mate Ron</p><p>Ron asks me "do you have any coke hon?" I answer him "yes babe I do" then he asks to me "may I have some please hon? Then I answer "sure babe" then the microwave dings suddenly. "Ah the pizza rolls are done and i'll go get the coke for you and the orange soda for me"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: i'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out I had a real bad case of writer's block</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jake's P.O.V)</p><p>As I sit at the table with Ron eating pizza rolls and drinking orange soda I look at him and feel all the love I have for him and smile at him lovingly I say to him "i love you very much Ron." Ron says to me "i love you very much too Jake."</p><p>Then as we start to clean up the table I get the idea to take Ron for a flight around the city to show him New York City the way I know it,so I say to Ron "hey babe?" Ron looks at me and says "yes hon?" "after we finish cleaning up,do you want to take a flight on my back around New York City, so I can show you how I see the city" I say to Ron. Ron says to me "i would love that hon." So after we finish cleaning up I take Ron up to the roof of the dorm and shift into my dragon form and say to Ron "ok babe climb on my back and hang on tight." Ron climbs on jake's back and hangs on tight and says "ok i'm on hon and i'm hanging on tight." "ok babe" I say as we take off of the dorm roof and head to Time Square to start with. When we get to Time Square I start pointing out different places as we go through Time Square and continue on to the other parts of New York City. Then Ron asks me "hon can you show me your most favorite place to be in New York City?" "sure babe hang on tighter we're going to go faster" I say to Ron before I speed up to the remembrance pool to the west of manhatten then touching down and letting Ron off my back, "what is this place hon?" This is the place where 2,996 people lost their lives in the 9/11 tragedy that devastated the world greatly" I inform Ron as we look around the memorial.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I know its short but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I will try to make a longer chapter next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Jake's P.O.V)</p><p>After Ron and I left the remembrance pool i asked Ron if he wanted to meet my friends Trixie and Spud and he said "yes hon i do want to meet your friends" I said "thanks for agreeing babe." So we headed off to the skate park because spud is usually there watching Trixie skate. I looked for them and when they saw me i waved then landed in the bushes and shifted back and grabbed Ron's hand and walked over to where I saw my friends. When we got to them, Trixie asked "who's this jakey?" This is my boyfriend Ron" Trixie said "really? That's great jakey I'm so happy for you" then spud come over and said "hi Jake how are you?" "I'm great spud, i would like to introduce my boyfriend Ron Stoppable" I said then spud said "nice to meet you Ron" "nice to meet you too spud"Ron said "so what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked. Trixie said"we were thinking about going to a movie do you two want to come?" "What do you think babe?" I asked Ron. Ron answered "sure hon I'd love to." Ron and Jake went with Trixie to see "Dracula Unbound" when the movie was over Trixie,Spud,Jake and Ron went to Pizza hut ordered a meat lovers pizza and sat down at a corner booth to eat and talk about their lives</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I know it's been a few months since I last updated this story but I had some personal growth of my own to do anyway I hope to have the next chapter up within the next two months</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ron's P.O.V.)</p><p>Jake's friends are so cool though i wonder what my mom or anyone from middleton would say about all the new changes in my life. I really happy that i have Jake as my mate and maybe soon we can make it permenant and i would love to have kids someday with Jake. No one makes me as happy as Jake does and i'm glad that i met his friends.</p><p>(Jake's P.O.V)</p><p>I know the council wants me to have a mate soon well i should take Ron by Gramps's shop so he can meet Ron. I'll ask Ron in a few minutes if he wants to meet Gramps and Fu Dog and then maybe Ron and i can cuddle back at the dorm on my bed just me and him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N i know that's been a bit</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I know it's short but it's my first chapter and I hope you like it</p><p>R&amp;R please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>